


【轰爆】The Embrace

by charon9012



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia, 仆のヒーローアカデミア
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 19:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21307649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charon9012/pseuds/charon9012
Summary: “即便一个心地纯洁的人，一个不忘在夜间祈祷的人，也难免在乌头草盛开的月圆之夜变身为狼。”
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto
Kudos: 30





	【轰爆】The Embrace

第一夜的蝙蝠划破了静谧诡异的夜空，黑色的身体隐匿在黑夜之中，斜斜地自高而低，找到了落脚地，稳稳地站在了狼人成年之夜的乌头草上。爆豪胜己当晚梦见银质餐盘里摆放的不是精致寥寥无几的食物，而是流着鲜血的女人头颅，至死都是一副爱欲鲜活的沉迷表情，她是低贱的祭品，而神张开獠牙，吞下罪孽和恶果。

爆豪胜己从梦里醒来的时候，猩红的弯月像女人沉甸甸的乳房，诡异幽深，像是谁制造了一场幻觉。月亮蹭一蹭掉下来凛冽的亮片，簌簌地洒满了一整个夜晚，他听那断续的喃喃低语，谁的吐息浸润他的耳廓，然后他在一种光辉凌厉的金属制光泽里，看到了暗夜的吸血鬼伯爵。

他还没好好地看那张红白双色下英俊苍白的脸，就有一只冰冷的手捏住他的下巴。

“你他妈——半边混蛋！第一天成年，就想欺负老子！”

对方甚至没有说话，爆豪胜己的眼睛就被一根缎带由松到紧覆盖住了。黑暗令人更敏感，吸血鬼柔软冰冷的舌尖像冬天结了冰的湖泊，湖面又开始簌簌地落雪，轻轻地在系着缎带的眼睛上一下一下地舔着。他止不住地瑟缩，太痒了，他甚至能在那丝滑细腻的面料里感受到轰焦冻薄唇上软润的唇珠。

缎带很快被吸血鬼的唾液濡湿，仿若有无数蚂蚁在他心里迁徙，浩浩荡荡密密麻麻的痒从尾椎骨一直上升到眉尖。情欲从来不讲道理，稍不留意就啃噬掉所剩无几的理智，他渴望亲吻爱抚的同时，又厌恶着这种身体不受掌控的感觉。

“胜己，我会给你一个终生难忘的成人礼。”

轰焦冻终于说了今夜第一句开场白，宣示着舞台剧的大幕拉开，而他们就是不眠不休的剧中人。只不过舞台是绣着金线的天鹅绒大床，繁复精美的纱帐重重叠叠，夜风拂过窗棂爬上褶皱，他像是被剥开层层花瓣的蕊芽，一丝不挂地卧在这个松软盈糜的梦境里。

“喂，我说半边混蛋，五十年了，你说要给的惊喜就是这样子的吗？”

他和轰焦冻认识了五十年，前十年里他俩先是见面就要斗个你死我活的敌人——说起来狼人和吸血鬼本来也是世世代代的宿敌。相见两厌，不过如此。

他嘲笑他是没有温度的零度动物，这辈子也感受不到热血，而轰只是笑笑，我有古堡，而你只是无家可归的小兽。爆豪气得要死，奈何自己这时根本打不过他。

第二个十年他发誓要当最厉害的狼人头目，狼是群居动物，而他不屑于与庸庸碌碌平庸之辈为伍，于是在发现吸血鬼操纵人心的功力后决心以他为目标击败他，再重返族群。

他跋涉过最丰美的水草，坐看过最瑰丽的晚霞，经历过最残酷的屠戮。最后还是想打败那只傲慢的吸血鬼罢了。于是他又回到了森林。

第三个十年的主题是避世，彼时人们对狼人和吸血鬼这种生物的惧怕已经到了捕风捉影的程度，公爵的女儿在成年之夜被奸杀，富丽堂皇的寝房变成了天然的猎杀场，脖颈后面是两个月亮一样的血洞。公爵下令斩杀所有凌驾在人类能力之外的智慧生物，从那之后，森林再无一片净土，拿着银质十字架的人类妄图争夺这人间至高无上的话语权。

他和轰焦冻开始了为期20年的古堡同居生活。

第四十年的时候，爆豪胜己离成年仍然还有十年，而轰焦冻比他更早地进入吸血鬼的成年时代。他看见饥饿嗜血的吸血鬼饿得失去理智，也没有去喝那些自愿送上门来的女人的血液，他痛苦得在地上打滚，苍白的躯干像是月亮的孩子，连獠牙看起来都凄美得过分。

每当轰焦冻痛苦得要自杀的时候，他们就会接吻，爆豪所有的吻技都是和这只冷血动物磨练出来的。是谁主动翻开禁忌之书的第一页已经不重要，因为之后的每一章都是纵情享乐的漫漫人生。

第五十年，吸血鬼终于不必再忍。

爆豪胜己的眼睛绑着一根红色的缎带，他在黑暗中捧住轰焦冻冰冷的脸，他们抱在一起，怀念过去的岁月，彼此抚摩，亲吻，呼吸急促。

古堡的天井里，月亮透过蓬蒿的杂草，水声哗哗，像海浪温柔席卷。

两具交缠在一起的胴体，上下翻腾，吸血鬼在舔舐他，像未满足的兽。他用牙齿轻咬爆豪的乳尖，细细的啃食，密密麻麻的快感涌上来。年轻的狼人完全被情欲生吞活剥，他仰着头，缎带的红和粘腻的汗让他诱人得像一个阴谋，鼻腔里发出粘稠的呻吟，却都被吞没在两片覆上来的冰冷薄唇中。天地之间只剩他溶成了蜜酒、月亮组成的灯火和无法落脚的陆地。

轰一边吻他的脖颈，一边抚慰他的前端，因为过度敏感，爆豪的身体呈现出一种粉调的华丽光泽，他的眼睛被夺取了所有光芒。这真的是轰焦冻吗？那个冷冰冰的傲慢吸血鬼，好像是某种生锈的钉子和一万朵玫瑰花瓣做成的塑像，明明没有丝毫温度，他却不断地在这雕芳香塑像制造的欲望和冰冷之间沉沦，他闻到馥郁的清香，也感受到轰焦冻零度的身体。吸血鬼的手流连在他的阴茎上，好像一个沉迷于末日乐园的孩子，乐此不疲地玩着最后的游戏。他前端冒出了很多清液，连后面都开始流水。

“半边……混蛋……要……要去！”他一遍一遍的喘息，然而轰焦冻不肯罢休，那只冰冷的手是上好的催情利器，他好像看到黑暗里烟花爆炸，漫天的星子同时掉在他的心脏里，灼热得不可思议。

就在那个瞬间，他被吸血鬼抚慰前端陡然加速的手送上了今夜的第一个高潮。

“爆豪，你射了好多……”

轰焦冻轻轻地解开了缎带，归还了狼人的视觉。  
他的眼睛被月光蒙上了一层雾霭，还没等他调整好视觉，吸血鬼无端地强势，按住他的脑袋让他低头看自己的精液。

“你……这个恶趣味……混蛋……”

“这是你的成为大人的第一次，要记住它，也记住是谁让你变成了大人。”轰焦冻的声音遥远得像南极的风雪，细密地覆盖了整个耳廓。

爆豪终于懂了为什么恶劣的吸血鬼要蒙上他的眼睛，当他恢复视觉的第一眼看到浊白的浓腥体液在他自己的性器上流淌下来，水滴回归湖心，飞鸟回归森林，不过须臾，他就羞耻得想要缩回母亲的温暖的子宫。而轰焦冻的大家伙也精神抖擞着，那种从孩子瞬间到达大人的心理满足让爆豪比喝下任何催情药还要中毒。

面前的吸血鬼已经硬成这个样子，还是好好地敛起欲望，长达十年的禁欲已经融入到他的骨子里，让这个人在任何时候都戴着完好无损的面具，他永远冷静优雅，连在性事上都克制地居高临下。

这不公平。他想。

想看到轰淫乱的脸，想看冰冷的吸血鬼也为他沉沦兽欲。

想看禁欲之人放浪。

这种欲望在爆豪胜己射过一次后超过了所有的念头。

变成执念。

“你他妈是不是永远都不会失控？”

爆豪问了那句话。没有得到轰焦冻的回答。

他索性低下头含住了那可怖的大家伙，口腔几乎瞬间被填满，腥膻的雄性荷尔蒙熏得他泪眼朦胧，他勉强包裹住了轰焦冻的前半部，只好用手去套弄下半部和卵蛋。轰的呼吸终于被打乱了，爆豪感觉自己像是古老的音乐会上的指挥官，在杂乱无序的乐章里，抓住那唯一的声音破绽。他狡黠地笑了，比打败森林里任何一只怪兽都要开心。这是他第一次用口腔去充当另一个男人的性器的归宿，怎么同样功能的一根东西，吸血鬼的就要比他凶那么多。

轰看着他迷茫的眼神，眼底的温柔渐渐湮没，取而代之的是暴戾。雄性动物征服的暴戾。

他用手去抓住毛茸茸的金色脑袋，两个小巧精致的狼耳朵被他揉捏得发红，力道加重，爆豪感觉猛地一下，脑袋被狠狠按下，吸血鬼的阴茎一下子插到了最深处，他的喉咙里烧起了无名之火。如果口腔是子宫的话，这里会有种子生根落户，会孕育生命，会长出四肢，生出胎体。他只是这样想着，欲望又迷迷蒙蒙地抬头，狼人又硬了。

轰终于褪去优雅，使劲地操着他的口腔，尽管狼人如此生涩，犬牙还会偶尔磕碰到他的柱身，但是那种过电的快感已经让他发疯。他用手抹去爆豪射过的精液，涂上他的肛周，一遍遍地打着圈，洞口已经柔软到能够完全含入轰的中指，吸血鬼抽查了几十下，大喘息着，将浊液全部灌溉给了那温暖之处。

爆豪吞下精液，看着吸血鬼隐隐约约浅红色的尖耳，成就感让他硬得发疼发胀。

“吸血混蛋……插进来，干我！”他终于忍不住了。

五十年啊，爱恨滔天的五十年，这个人除了因为饥饿痛苦得颤栗的时候，没有任何情况下像现在这样失控。

“你会疼的，我的小怪兽……”

轰焦冻喃喃低语，又插进去两根手指，他的指骨节稍微擦过一个小小的硬块，狼人就像被踩了尾巴的猫儿那样喘叫，腰肢也跟晃动起来，穴口湿淋淋的，像是有出不完的水，让他怀疑爆豪就是一汪湖泊，而他不小心打开了缺口。

爆豪变成了一只被欲望掌控的兽，爆炸式的金黄头发已经被汗水浸湿，那蓬勃的身体没有女人的柔软，却比这个世界上任何一具躯体都令他着迷。前端的性器半硬着，被主人止不住地在柔软的天鹅绒布料上摩擦，穴口湿哒哒地翕合收缩，欢迎着什么东西狠狠地插进去侵犯蹂躏。

轰的眼神蓦地空了，他的眼圈发红发狂，如果有深渊的话，就让他和爆豪一起坠入深渊吧。

吸血鬼把狼人的雪白的腿抬高了一只，掰开被情欲染红的臀肉，扶着自己的阴茎插到了底，他的骨头已经充满泡沫，他的灵魂都浓缩成了汤汁。爆豪没想到这么胀这么疼，他只是个刚成年的小狼崽，尽管出了很多水，但是后穴比任何一个处子都要紧。他害怕得想要逃离，撑住双臂往后退，然后被已经上头的吸血鬼蓦然往下扯住紧实纤细的腰肢，一插到底。

月光浓烈地晕染着交圜在一起的的身体，天井下的天鹅绒大床变成了无边的情欲之海。轰焦冻觉得自己禁欲太久已经病态了，而爆豪是他最后的药。他希望最好有人撞见，借着月色看清爆豪胜己是他的所有物，看清他卡在爆豪胜己脖颈动脉上的森白獠牙。

他想要吃掉他，禁锢他，血肉相连。五十年根本不够，他要他一生一世，不，永生永世，和他永不分离。

轰焦冻眼睛都红了，低喘了一声，又凶又狠地刺进狼人的最深处，囊袋撞在爆豪的腿间，发出啪啪声。吸血鬼撞过来的力道和狼人皮肉间已经拉出了粘稠的的丝，那些湿淋淋的水和啪啪作响的肉体，被撞变了质，乳白色泡沫不断地从两人身体相连出涌出来。爆豪胜己被陌生的快感一下一下地插入，这只吸血鬼想要他的人，想要他的心，想要钻到他的脑子里，想要他的灵魂上刻满他的名字。他抓着床单承受着，最后忍不住哭了出来。

轰焦冻附下身去吻住他的眼泪。

“别哭，胜己。”

“太凶残了……你这个纵欲混蛋……”

轰焦冻将他的舌头也恨不得吞吃入腹，狠狠地亲吻着，搅弄着，会窒息死掉的吧，爆豪这样想着。

——那就死掉好了。

爆豪又一次被操射了，腿间乱七八糟的液体淌得一塌糊涂，轰焦冻操得极深，狼人的喘哭已经完全变成了调，身体扭动着，太多快感了，太快了，会死去的。然而轰焦冻摁住他不让乱扭，把他翻过身去，他被迫撅起双臀，腰软软地塌陷下来。

轰从后面再一次插进去，没完没了。

“不要了……”

“太多了……”

古堡里响起了狼人带着哭腔的声音。

在性事上欺负爆豪胜己，轰焦冻简直无师自通。还因为爆豪胜己不知天高地厚的撩拨，没有底线地变本加厉。

轰焦冻低下头去问，“不是爆豪想看我失控的样子吗？”

爆豪又白又瘦的背已经红了一整片，到处是无法控制力道留下的青紫痕迹，连浅粉色的臀尖，都有两个深深的指印。因为情欲无法完全保持人形的股缝间长出了金黄色的短短一截兽尾。穴口已经完全变成了血红色，无意识地吞吐着他的阴茎。

“我只会为你失控。”

他把爆豪从后面抱起来，阴茎还未完全抽出来，走出了这个有天井的卧室，壁炉的炉火烧得富丽堂皇的大堂一片通红。

情欲达到最高峰的时候，他把獠牙钉进了那雪白的脖颈。在吸血鬼的族群里有这样的一个古老传说，要与人坚定契约，就要举行「初拥」仪式。

我以我血鉴此生，向永恒的黑夜发誓，永远和你成为同类，直至山河永寂。

他们在地毯上开始了新一轮的性爱，火光熊熊地点燃了这个世界。不会再有光，不会再有热，海底下沉，山麓悲鸣，万物皆死，他们只要有彼此就好。

爆豪呜咽着口水和泪水淌满了地毯，精液也射空了，身体已经不听使唤地抽搐，全身都是可怜兮兮的样子。轰焦冻终于敛起一身暴戾的性欲，怜惜虔诚地吻遍他的全身，连红肿的膝盖都没有放过。

冰凉的碎吻掉进他金色的碎发，和他敏感的头皮、狼耳漂荡在一起，所有的感官扭曲成一种——痒，吸血鬼的唇瓣一节一节吞掉他的脊梁，铮铮作响的骨节被吻得水声潺潺，烫得他神经和血管都跳起来。一寸一寸地量遍他的皮肤，那里颤动有如彗星划过雨中留下的纹路。 

太温柔了。死掉也没关系。

月亮是幻觉，所有的海市蜃楼，都是你的样子。

轰焦冻舔过他的耳骨，轻轻地说：“五十年很长，五十年很短。生日快乐，胜己。”

他在太阳最盛大的那一日成为吸血鬼，细枝末节被他一日日地美化，变成了永生永世的渴望。曾经有人对他说，成为吸血鬼之后，只有一次能够晒到太阳，那就是死亡。他已经不记得阳光和温度，但是从今夜后，他不再渴望在等待太阳中死去。

他拥有了永不坠落的太阳。

他的太阳翻过身用力地回抱住了他。

“——半边混蛋，我爱你。”

-fin-


End file.
